1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for teaching hairstyling and the like, and more particularly to a mannequin head having hair thereon and which is marked with various indicia to guide a student in learning hairstyling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In beauty schools in which hairstyling and cutting is taught, it is common for the instructor to demonstrate on mannequin heads or on human models, and thereafter to require the students to attempt to duplicate the demonstrated techniques. It is also common to utilize two dimensional charts and photographs as well as written descriptions to guide the student in learning specific hairdressing skills. However, the effectiveness of these prior art techniques is limited requiring much trial and error on the part of the student to become proficient.
It is clear that some form of three dimensional teaching aid or devices would be more efficient and would minimize individual attention of the instructor. A step in this direction has been made by Trowbridge in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943 which teaches a model head covered with Velcro.sup.R material over the area normally covered by hair. Swatches of wig material made of or simulating human hair are provided that can be worked individually on a particular area of the head. While of some help in defining specific areas of the head, no help in direction or rolling, combing or cutting are indicated and fall short of an ideal teaching aid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,534 to Lutz comprises an inflatable balloon-like device which ca be blown up and attached to a base. The device may have certain instructional patterns for hairstyling indicated as if the device were a head. While perhaps superior to a flat or two dimensional chart, the device does not allow actual manipulation of the hair but only provides reference patterns.